hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of hip hop albums considered the best
This article is a work in progress, and will feature incomplete elements. This list of hip hop albums considered the best is a compilation of lists from a variety of sources that state the greatest hip hop albums. List About.com - 100 Best Hip-Hop Albums Article written by Henry Adaso.http://rap.about.com/od/toppicks/tp/100-Best-Hip-Hop-Albums.htm #''Illmatic'' - Nas (1994) #''Ready to Die'' - The Notorious B.I.G. (1994) #''It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back'' - Public Enemy (1988) #''Paid in Full'' - Eric B. & Rakim (1986) #''Only Built 4 Cuban Linx...'' - Raekwon (1995) #''Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers)'' - Wu-Tang Clan (1993) #''The Chronic'' - Dr. Dre (1992) #''Straight Outta Compton'' - N.W.A (1988) #''The Low End Theory'' - A Tribe Called Quest (1991) #''Me Against the World'' - 2Pac (1995) #''Reasonable Doubt'' - Jay-Z (1996) #''Death Certificate'' - Ice Cube (1991) #''Aquemini'' - OutKast (1998) #''Criminal Minded'' - Boogie Down Productions (1986) #''Licensed to Ill'' - Beastie Boys (1986) #''The Score'' - Fugees (1996) #''Doggystyle'' - Snoop Doggy Dogg (1993) #''Cypress Hill'' - Cypress Hill (1991) #''Resurrection'' - Common Sense (1994) #''Breaking Atoms'' - Main Source (1991) #''Looking for the Perfect Beat 1980-1985'' - Afrika Bambaataa (2001) #''Strictly Business'' - EPMD (1988) #''No One Can Do It Better'' - The D.O.C. (1989) #''Raising Hell'' - Run-D.M.C. (1986) #''Critical Beatdown'' - Ultramagnetic MC's (1988) #''Midnight Marauders'' - A Tribe Called Quest (1993) #''Long Live the Kane'' - Big Daddy Kane (1988) #''The Diary'' - Scarface (1994) #''The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory'' - Makaveli #''Mama Said Knock You Out'' - LL Cool J (1990) #''Paul's Boutique'' - Beastie Boys (1989) #''Whut? Thee Album'' - Redman (1992) #''AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted'' - Ice Cube (1990) #''Ironman'' - Ghostface Killah (1996) #''Fear of a Black Planet'' - Public Enemy (1991) #''Let's Get Free'' - dead prez (2000) #''Mecca and the Soul Brother'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth (1992) #''People's Instinctive Travels and the Paths of Rhythm'' - A Tribe Called Quest (1990) #''Hard to Earn'' - Gang Starr (1994) #''Life After Death'' - The Notorious B.I.G. (1997) #''Power'' - Ice-T (1988) #''Unfinished Business'' - EPMD (1989) #''The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill'' - Lauryn Hill (1998) #''One for All'' - Brand Nubian (1990) #''Radio'' - LL Cool J (1985) #''Stress: The Extinction Agenda'' - Organized Konfusion (1994) #''Do You Want More?!!!??!'' - The Roots (1995) #''ATLiens'' - OutKast (1996) #''Mos Def & Talib Kweli Are Black Star'' - Black Star (1998) #''Capital Punishment'' - Big Pun (1998) #''Genocide & Juice'' - The Coup (1994) #''2001'' - Dr. Dre (1999) #''Madvillainy'' - Madvillain (2004) #''Road to the Riches'' - Kool G Rap & DJ Polo (1989) #''The Blueprint'' - Jay-Z (2001) #''Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik'' - OutKast (1993) #''De La Soul Is Dead'' - De La Soul (1991) #''Stankonia'' - OutKast (2000) #''It Was Written'' - Nas (1996) #''Stillmatic'' - Nas (2001) #''Black on Both Sides'' - Mos Def (1999) #''Liquid Swords'' - GZA (1995) #''Ridin' Dirty'' - UGK (1996) #''By All Means Necessary'' - Boogie Down Productions (1988) #''Doe or Die'' - AZ (1995) #''Endtroducing.....'' - DJ Shadow (1996) #''All Hail the Queen'' - Queen Latifah (1989) #''We Can't Be Stopped'' - Geto Boys (1991) #''Late Registration'' - Kanye West (2005) #''Goin' Off'' - Biz Markie (1988) #''The Infamous'' - Mobb Deep (1995) #''To Pimp a Butterfly'' - Kendrick Lamar (2015) #''Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde'' - The Pharcyde (1992) #''Step in the Arena'' - Gang Starr (1991) #''Straight out the Jungle'' - Jungle Brothers (1988) #''The Slim Shady LP'' - Eminem (1999) #''It's Dark and Hell Is Hot'' - DMX (1998) #''The College Dropout'' - Kanye West (2004) #''Stunts, Blunts and Hip Hop'' - Diamond D (1992) #''All Eyez on Me'' - 2Pac (1996) #''The Marshall Mathers LP'' - Eminem (2000) #''Lyte as a Rock'' - MC Lyte (1988) #''When Disaster Strikes...'' - Busta Rhymes (1997) #''Illadelph Halflife'' - The Roots (1996) #''The Fix'' - Scarface (2002) #''The Carnival'' - Wyclef Jean (1997) #''Enta da Stage'' - Black Moon (1993) #''Fantastic, Vol. 2'' - Slum Village (1998) #''Train of Thought'' - Reflection Eternal (2000) #''40 Dayz & 40 Nightz'' - Xzibit (1998) #''I Wish My Brother George Was Here'' - Del the Funky Homosapien (1991) #''Things Fall Apart'' - The Roots (1999) #''400 Degreez'' - Juvenile (1998) #''good kid, m.A.A.d city'' - Kendrick Lamar (2012) #''The Sun Rises in the East'' - Jeru the Damaja (1993) #''Run the Jewels'' - Run the Jewels (2013) #''Internal Affairs'' - Pharoahe Monch (1999) #''Born to Mack'' - Too $hort (1987) #''To Whom It May Concern...'' - Freestyle Fellowship (1991) #''Operation: Doomsday'' - MF DOOM (1998) References